Games They Play
by cesuraee
Summary: When Kagome's convinced by her best friend to attend game night there is no way she could have known that it would end in such a way.


**Title:** Games They Play

**Rating: **MA, NC-17, Adult

**Universe:** AU

**Length: **One-shot

**Relationship: **Inu/Kag implied Mir/San mentions of Hojo/Kag

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, OOC, UST, Aggressive Sex, Light BDSM, Explicit Sex, Fetish, Language, Male Dom, Mild Sexual Situations, Oral/Hand Job, Voyeurism, AU, Drama, WAFF, Hentai, PWP, Unresolved Sexual Tension

**Summary**:When Kagome's convinced by her best friend to attend game night there is no way she could have known that it would end in such a way.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, nor do I make any profits out of the creative works I have made using the characters of InuYasha.

**AN:/ **Does anyone even read these? Probably not. I'm slow in posting all these because in between work and school I tend to veg out... which isn't really conducive to productivity. I'm working on it!

###

There would always be things in life that just pissed people off, whether or not there was a justifiable reason presented.

Truth or dare offered Kagome that feeling. It was one of those things that she always hated. From the first moment she played it in the second grade, and was dared to kiss snotty Mukotsu Hiwata she had held ill feelings towards it. Every time she was forced to play she would be required to reveal some truth she would have rather kept close to her chest, or do some embarrassing action she would never have dreamed of committing. It was humiliating, and her friends seemed to love that about it.

Having a game night in the middle of chilly November seemed like a great idea, to everyone but Kagome. With the howling wind whipping against the side of the building and pelting it with raindrops she could safely say she would have much preferred to be snuggled beneath a blanket reading some romance novel.

At that point, anywhere would be better than where she was sitting at that moment.

Instead, she found herself sitting in her circle of friends willing the time to move faster. One would think the setting she was in offered a guaranteed good time; they would be wrong. She had figured after she had dutifully clocked a few hours of "friend time" she could retreat to her own little sanctuary of a room. Far away from the awkward feeling that was crawling up her chest.

Hanging out with her best friend Sango was usually something that Kagome looked forward to. The older girl had a carefree air about her that Kagome reveled in. Working two jobs and going to school full time didn't leave a lot of time for social activities, and she was such a bookworm that she would rather spend her small amount of free time studying or reading. Sango tended to provide her with a nice alternative on the days when her brain just needed a break.

Yet, despite the fact that she was beyond desperate for a break, when Sango had first brought up the plans for that night, Kagome had been reluctant to join. It was something that Kagome didn't often attend for many different reasons. But being that friends were something she had little time for, she had been quick to realize her best friend and roommate was never going to let her live that down.

"Come on Kagome," Sango had pleaded as soon as she had walked in the door after her shift at the coffee house. "You don't have to work tonight, and you haven't been to a game night in almost a year. I won't bug you about hanging out with me for a whole month if you come!"

Reluctant to say yes, Kagome held her lips closed. She wanted to hang out with Sango without the guilt of homework hanging over her head, and the promise of one month free from stubborn begging was almost too sweet to pass up. Game night was just something that she didn't want to be a part of, or rather she didn't want to have anything to do with one of the more than likely attendees. Offering up a few feeble excuses, Kagome eventually agreed because the rewards sounded sweeter than punishment. Maybe she'd even try to squeeze a few extra days out of the deal.

She really should have thought more on her original reason for wanting to bail, but she had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, allowing Kagome just enough time to finish up a few small assignments before the start of game night rolled around. As the guests started arriving, Kagome wished she had put up a real fight against joining in.

It was a small gathering, just like Kagome thought it would be. She didn't know why her brain didn't make the connection. Game nights usually consisted of four people. The tradition started a few months after Sango and Miroku officially became a couple, and it only made sense that the two would invite their best friends. Kagome had the fortune of being one of those lucky players included from Sango's side, and the other was Miroku's smart mouthed friend, InuYasha.

After the first few game nights went down Kagome had come to the conclusion that she would not make it through any more of them with her sanity intact. She gracefully bowed out with the always handy excuse of too much homework being left in her wake.

She never really thought about what happened in her absence, because she was so happy to be away from InuYasha that nothing else mattered.

If there was one thing about InuYasha that Kagome tried her best to hide it would have to be that she didn't like him for whatever inexplicable reason. Though she never really did that great of a job at hiding it.

She absolutely hated him really. Loathed him to the point that her blood pressure would skyrocket at the mere sight of him, and any time he opened his mouth she just wanted to scream. As a normally level-headed individual, it was not a feeling that she was used to or comfortable with.

Yet, despite her hatred for him - and she would deny the fact until the day she died - her body craved for him.

He had a filthy mouth. His words were crass in a way that made her blood sing, and his mannerisms were as boorish as a human could get. Maybe it was because he was only half human, or maybe it was something deeper - but whatever it was, some dark seed in her mind made her lust after that attitude of his. Not to mention his body.

She wanted to hear the dirty thoughts that spilled from his lips whispered directly into her ear meant for only her, she wanted to feel the heat of his words slide down her skin and stick there so that she could feel it days later. She hated him and she wanted him; and that made her hate herself.

Sometimes she found herself staring at him. He always seemed to know when that was the case. His senses were trained for such a thing; and yet he said nothing. When he could have called her out on it, embarrassing her to the point where she would wish for the ground to open up, he never did. He kept her secret, and turned it his own. Occasionally, when she would be so caught up in her perusal of his form, she could swear that she saw him smirking. There was no way of telling what that could mean.

While her desire for him started off at a manageable level, it quickly grew to the point where she was fantasizing about him every spare second that she had and it even began to bleed over into those seconds that weren't so spare. It frustrated her, and she began to get snippy with him because after all it was his fault she was feeling like this. That only amused him further.

Her desire for him only made her hatred for him grow, and he seemed to be loving it. Every time she got lost in her la-la-land fantasy world he would purposefully do something enticing while she was staring at him. Flexing his muscles seemed to be his favorite, right behind licking his lips when her attention was on his mouth. It was like a game, one that she was losing. She realized she would have to step up her own game if she wanted to be a contender.

The only problem was that she didn't even know where to begin, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to play the mind games anyway.

So she kept her silent suffering to herself, releasing what she hoped were potent glares in InuYasha's direction every time he placed a crass word on the board during scrabble. Everything was fine, and she only had to say it a couple of times before she started to believe it.

That was all before their game of scrabble ended. After a small debate, the group, minus Kagome of course, decided that playing truth or dare was their next course of action.

She tried to run, but Sango was having none of it.

And thus the game began.

Fortunately she had been able to avoid being called on by sitting quietly against the corner of the couch. She hoped she would make it through the game unscathed, but as soon as Sango turned gleaming eyes in her direction from across the coffee table she knew that wouldn't be the case.

"Truth or dare," Sango said.

Teeth plucked the skin of her lip as she trembled. Both were bad, she just had to figure out which was the lesser of two evils. "Uh," she stammered, "dare?"

There was a moment of silence that felt like they were all waiting for the other shoe to drop. Kagome wished running was an option, she shifted in her seat as the thought crossed her mind.

"I dare you to sit on InuYasha's lap with your shirt off until your next turn."

Sango was practically bouncing in her seat and Miroku's laughter filled the room. Kagome did her best to ignore InuYasha at that moment, she didn't even want to know what his reaction was. "I can't do that," she said.

Her head was shaking in denial even as Sango's eyes lit in her direction in a way that spoke a hundred words. Kagome knew something much worse was coming from that single glance, and she'd just played right into her best friend's hands.

"You know what that means Kagome," Sango sang. A cringe pulled at Kagome's features as a result. "Now you're going to have to answer two truths in lieu of doing the dare."

Kagome wanted to just take the dare, because whatever Sango had planned, she had obviously orchestrated the event to happen exactly as it was going down. The truths were going to be much worse than any dare ever could have been. She blamed InuYasha for getting her in the middle of such a sticky situation. If he hadn't been wearing that silky smirk as soon as her name had been spoken, she might have just sat in his damn lap. The shirt portion might have been negotiable.

Cutting her gaze to her right, she noticed he was enjoying the moment far more than anyone else in the room.

All signs pointed to her complete humiliation occurring within the next five minutes.

The promise of a secret hung heavy in the stale air. Wrapping around Kagome and urging her to release her worries and fears in the form of free flowing words. She hated that feeling as well.

It had been apparent that she would regret the night the moment Sango brought up the game; the moment InuYasha stepped through the door pointed to the downward spiral if she was being honest with herself.

She should have known better than attend without laying down some ground rules. The three people around her were nothing but vultures.

She really wished she had stayed in her room that night.

"And I'm sure you also know the penalty if you fail to answer the two truths," Miroku added. Apparently the silent prayers she had been giving out did nothing to make it so he was her ally. They were all against her.

_Vultures_, her mind hissed again, because it bore repeating.

With eyes narrowed into thin slits that promised revenge Kagome nodded her agreement.

"I know," she said at last, and she did.

Her friends were ruthless, and if she hesitated for a moment too long in her answer she knew they wouldn't wait long before starting the torture. Tickle torture most probably, because they knew her well enough to know that the surest way to get her to cry 'uncle' was through strong, wriggling fingers against her sides. She shuddered at the thought.

Sango bounced again on the floor. It was a look that would be more at home with a group of teenagers rather than a group of twenty something's; but Sango had always been a bit of an oddball. It was one of the reason's Kagome loved her, though that feeling was bordering more on hate during the given situation. It would seem she was feeling a lot of that emotion that night.

"Okay," Sango breathed. The smile on her lips was feral, and Kagome did her best to keep her eyes firmly locked on her best friend. If it came down to a matter of wills she didn't want to give an inch. "Kagome," the smile grew, "you have to tell us the truth about why you broke up with Hojo. And my follow up would be: how do you stop yourself from liking a guy?"

Boiling heat crept up her neck, staining her cheeks with a horrid color that spoke of her embarrassment. She was going to strangle Sango. As much as she wanted to refuse answering the questions, questions that she was certain Sango already knew the answer to, the threat of tickle torture hung over her head. Heaving a sigh Kagome threw her head back against the couch in an attempt to shut herself off from the nightmare she was currently living.

"We're waiting Kagome," InuYasha spoke.

There was no need for her to open her eyes to know that he was smug. She didn't bother responding to him. Instead, she put all of her focus into attempting to find her happy place. She was certain that if she was able to achieve peace she could forget all about the fact that she was about to spill her darkest secret to two males; one of which she had a lust-hate relationship with. She never thought she'd see the day.

"God, I feel like such a slut," she murmured. Running her hands over her face for a moment, her eyes popped open only to come in direct contact with molten gold. His focus was intent on her, and her red cheeks burned brighter. "Alright, let's get this over with."

_Where's the alcohol when you need it,_ she thought.

"We don't got all day Kagome," Sango said.

After promising herself that she would get the worst kind of revenge on her friend, Kagome inhaled, "Fine."

The fabric of her skirt didn't seem to offer her enough protection in that moment, so she took her time stuffing it beneath her legs to make sure it was tight against her thighs. When there was nothing else to do that would buy her more time she started:

"I broke up with Hojo because he wouldn't go down on me. He did it one time in the very beginning, and it was all I needed to get hooked on it." A chuckled breath sounded from across the table, and she didn't have to see it to know which guy it came from. Once a lecher, always a lecher. "For all I know, he wasn't even that good, but something about a man's mouth is so attractive to me. The whole situation sucked because he gave me a taste of cunnilingus and I started to crave it, and he got a taste of my pussy and never wanted to taste it again."

The heat of her face made her wonder if her face was on fire, because it certainly felt like that was the case.

"And the other truth," Sango goaded. The grin on the older girl's face made Kagome question her motives. She was getting some sort of thrill out of the entire thing, and Kagome wanted to know what it was.

A beat of silence passed before Kagome realized it would be just like ripping off a Bandaid. "If I find myself liking a guy I know I don't have a shot with, then I just tell myself he won't go down on me. That's all it takes to change my feelings."

Despite how rushed her words were, she should have known that at least one person heard them as clear as day. Hanyou attributes tended to do that, and Kagome wanted to stuff her fist in her mouth to stifle the mortified whimper that sat in her throat.

The following moments were painful to endure, but when no explosions occurred and her heart didn't stop beating she knew that she would survive. It would be awkward to be around the two men for quite some time, but it would pass. She just had to keep reminding herself of that fact.

Silence settled as her words were absorbed, and then just as quick, laughter started. It bubbled up from her right, washing over her with a wave of mortification. She should have accepted the tickle torture.

"And just what are you laughing at?" Her scowl was trained on the hanyou whose boisterous humor was bouncing off the walls, but he didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care.

"You were with the idiot for how long?" His breath trailed out of him in a huff as his laughter subsided. She didn't want to answer him, so she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away.

Too bad Sango didn't get the memo, because she answered as though she had the right. Kagome really had to have a talk with her about best friend privileges, because apparently they were not on the same page about what that entailed. "They were together for four years!"

There was that silence again, the type of one that Kagome thought had happened far too often that night. Apparently the three people in the room had a thing about not making noise, because they were so very good at it. It was a step up from the laughter, she supposed.

"Four years and he only went down on you once?" InuYasha's voice held that queit seriousness she had only ever heard a handful of times. Unexpectedly, it sent a surge of heat straight from her heart to her core. Her thighs squeezed tight, causing the already taut material of her skirt to rise up a bit more. She ignored it in favor of the throb going on between her legs, it was somehow more intense than the ones caused by InuYasha's crass words. His serious voice seemed to do things to her as well; she was going to burn in hell. Or maybe she already was.

It was her turn to produce the laughter, and it spilled out of her in the form of a nervous chuckle that she couldn't quite control; high and squeaky. She pushed her fist to her lips in order to stifle the noise. "I think we've finished up on my truth, don't you. Let's move on."

Her face burned as she directed her gaze to Miroku. He seemed to be the most neutral of their party at that moment, which was strange considered the previous subject. She wasn't going to think too much on it, because she wanted to put as much distance between her and her truth as she could. Dare was his chosen poison, and she dared him to sit still for a minute while Sango tried to get him to move by whatever means necessary; surprisingly enough he had succeeded even though Sango had been using her ass as a weapon. Once her turn was completely over she excused herself to the bathroom. She needed to calm down, because for some reason her heart would not stop pounding and her thighs were quivering.

Closing the door to the bathroom with her safely tucked inside, she leaned heavily against the wood. A long sigh fell from her lips as she stared at herself in the mirror. Flushed cheeks and askew hair greeted her. The fact that she had been playing a fairly tame game of truth or dare didn't mean anything, because she looked thoroughly ravished. The wetness that had pooled in her underwear also aided with that illusion.

Shaking her head at such thoughts she turned on the water. Leaning over the sink, she cupped her hands to fill them with the cool liquid that poured from the spout. She took the time to splash a few handfuls over her face as she attempted to calm down. It wasn't working, because ever move she made seemed to indicate her aroused state. Drying off her face was torture in its own form.

_Nothing can be done about it right now_, she warned herself, but her body didn't listen. It was in a state of craving, and she was on the verge of pulling up her skirt to find her own release when a knock sounded at the door.

She jolted, fingers curling over the fabric of her skirt as she stared at the object barring her from the world. "Just a minute," she called, her lungs shaky.

The sink was still running, and she braced her elbows on the counter as she shoved up her sleeves further and took a moment to splash the cold water on her wrists. Holding them there despite the shiver that raced through her veins as her blood chilled, she counted to thirty.

A sound interrupted her somewhere around twenty-three, so she turned her head towards the door to call out once again only for her voice to die in her throat. Instead of solid wood acting as a barrier between her and the person on the other side, there was a body. A strong, solid body that she had begrudgingly been fantasizing about for more than a year.

Arousal seeped through her veins, and made itself known in the way of a gush that filled her panties. She trembled.

"I-Inu," she cleared her throat, "InuYasha?" Her voice was not as sure as she would have liked, but there was no taking it back.

The hanyou just looked at her as he reached his hand behind his back, the slick sound of the lock sliding into place heated her blood more than it had been before and she was certain that she was about to burn. Taking notice of the darkened amber of his irises did nothing to soothe her, if anything it made her heart pound harder. All the steps she had taken to calm her desire had been undone in a matter of seconds. She didn't know why she even bothered to try.

"Did you need to use the bathroom? I would have been out in a moment."

Her breathe was coming out in pants by that point, and he didn't even bother to answer her. A new fire blossomed in her veins, twining with her desire in a way that made her feel indestructible. She took a step toward him, bringing her nose a mere inch away from his chest as she looked up into his face.

"For a man with so many pointless things to say, you sure are silent when asked a direct question." The hate she had convinced herself that she felt for him seemed nowhere to be found, because her voice fell flat of the intended heat.

She had meant it to be a dismissal of sorts, a parting shot as she made her way out the door. She had failed to anticipate his reaction, and unexpectedly she found his hips holding her own against the counter as his upper body leaned over her. His hands sat against the granite, doing a fine job of keeping her in place. The squeak that his actions caused died on her lips, and she couldn't think of a better place for his hands; unless maybe they were on her body.

"You never answered my question," he breathed. The air surrounding him smelt of mint and forest spice, and her eyes fluttered closed as she sampled the flavor of it on her tongue. She wanted to have more, and her hands seemed to mirror the sentiment as the drifted into the fabric of his tee-shirt and curled against it.

There was no movement made on her part to bring him closer, but he seemed to get the idea as he pressed more firmly against her. Breath stalled on her tongue as her body molded against the hardened planes of his muscles. She didn't know why she had denied the feeling in her chest for so long, because at that moment it was pounding out a tune that told her how much she wanted whatever it was they were doing.

"I answered all the questions required of me," she replied after she regained enough of her bearings.

He tossed her a smile, before ducking his head into her neck like he couldn't get an adequate inhale of her own scent. She didn't complain, because in that moment she thought she might die if she didn't breathe in more of his essence.

"Truth or dare, Kagome." His voice sounded gruff in that serious sort of way, and she couldn't contain the way her hips jerked against him as a response. The simultaneous moan they produced in result of her actions was like music, and her legs parted the tiniest bit in anticipation.

"Truth," she breathed.

"How many times has someone gone down on you?"

She should have shoved him away, stomped out of the room in a fuming cloud of anger, but she didn't even think about that. All she could think about was him: taking him in, accepting him, being with him, everything. If she were really honest with herself she could admit that had been all she had thought about him for a long while, she was just really good at masking it with perceived annoyance.

It didn't take her but a moment to realize she wanted to answer him. So she did, "One."

He nodded like he already knew that would be her answer. "How many times have you thought about me going down on you?"

She flushed, not that the blush on her cheeks had ever really gone down. "That's not how truth or dare works. Shouldn't I be asking questions too?"

It would seem that he thought words to be unnecessary, because he pulled away enough for her to clearly see the shake of his head as he stared pointedly at her. The saliva stuck in her throat as she tried to gulp it down with a lungful of air.

When she didn't answer quick enough he asked again, sliding his hands onto her hips with possessive heat. "How many times, Kagome?"

"Too many."

A small tick of his lips announced his pleasure over her answer, and she wanted that mouth on her more than she ever had before. He could touch his lips to her lips, her skin, anywhere he wanted really. It was what she had dreamed about, and even all the effort she put out to convince herself he was bad at it didn't work. Her body just knew otherwise. That crass mouth of his that was so capable of spewing words in whichever way he pleased had to be just as good at pleasuring a woman intimately. The glint in his eyes told her the same thing her brain was.

"Now, Kagome," he commanded. She didn't understand, and she voiced as much as she tried not to get lost in the feel of his body. He wasn't even doing anything and her nerve endings were singing with pleasure. "Now you can ask me truth or dare," he explained.

She nodded before complying. "Truth or dare, InuYasha."

The grin he gave her held a secret message, one that she hoped she understood.

"Dare." The husk of his voice was enthralling, and her legs shot open like a rocket as he lifted her enough to set her butt down on the cool surface of the counter. Her skirt covered down to a few inches above her knees, but she had never felt more exposed. It was new, and she was surprised to find how much she liked it. One might even venture to say that she loved it.

It didn't take her long to figure out what dare she was supposed to ask, he was practically spoon feeding it to her with the way he cast a pointed look down to her lap before licking his lips. Even though she was almost certain this was what they both wanted, she still felt a nervous tick of apprehension in her chest. There was a chance, no matter how slim, that she was reading the signs wrong; at that point there would be no coming back from the embarrassment she suffered. It took her a second to discover she didn't care either way, because if she didn't say the words than she would hate herself more than any embarrassment could ever cause.

"InuYasha I dare you to devour my pussy." It was bolder than anything she had ever said before, and it sent a thrill through her.

The effect of her words had on InuYasha was instantaneous. A growl that seemed to rise from deep within his chest escaped him, and he was pushing her skirt up over her hips in frenzied movements as he attached his lips to her own. Tongue tangled with tongue as their lips meshed and pulled against one another. It was a sweet feeling Kagome couldn't get enough of, and the fingers of one hand curled around the nape of his neck while she stroked beneath his shirt with the other hand.

He had her bottom half bared in no time, and he pushed her back to lean against the mirror with a strong arms before dropping to his knees. The counter was just the right height that even on his knees his head stood out over the edge, and he took advantage of the angle by sliding both her thighs over his shoulder as he got her body into the perfect position.

"You said you enjoyed Hobo going down on you even though you didn't think he was any good, right."

It wasn't a question. They both knew what she had said, it was probably seared into his own mind just as it was her own. Still she answered anyway, a moaned out affirmation that seemed to be lost in the air the moment it left her lips. Feeling his breath on her moist labia was almost enough to do her in, but there was no way she was going to ask him to stop. If she had known that telling that particular truth would have resulted in that moment she would have done it long ago. It might have saved them both a lot of frustration.

He smiled up at her then, and her back sank more firmly against the mirror as a pulse rushed through her. She was so screwed, and she was ready for it. "You might want to hold onto something then."

Before she had time to contemplate what he meant, her fingers were diving into his hair to get a good grip. He had only taken a moment to inhale her scent before he was sampling her flavor. That was enough for the first shockwaves to go coursing through her body, and she didn't have a care to how loud she might get.

Sango and Miroku always subjected her to their vocal sex life, it was about time that she returned the favor.

"Fuck," she breathed followed by a garbled version of the name of the man feasting between her thighs. Because that was really what he was doing. He had started off slow enough, easing her into the motions with thin licks to her slit all the while avoiding the bundle of nerves that was practically standing at attention it was so engorged.

The relief of his tongue on her had been short lived before her clit was screaming for the same devotion, and he was more than happy to give it to her. Tongue curled like a straw, he sucked the little ball into his mouth and nursed off of it. She let loose a cry at a decibel she hadn't even known she was capable of, but his chuckle told her it was still only the beginning.

Her body didn't seem to get that memo, because by the time his fang nudged her clit with the slightest of pressure she was soaring over the edge. Fingers wrapped around his tresses in an unforgiving fist, she rode his face like she had been born to do it. The fabric of her bra felt constricting over her nipples, and she used whatever remaining thought power she had to rip the fabric of both it and her shirt over her head. As her orgasm rushed through her like a tidal wave she palmed her heavy breasts, sending more ripples of pleasure through her than she had ever before experienced.

It was glorious, and if she thought she was addicted to the act of cunnilingus before it was nothing compared to the feeling she had now. She wanted it every day, and for some reason she didn't think it would take much to convince InuYasha to be the one to do it. Not with the way he only just barely let her have a breather before he was back to it, eating her pussy like a man who just found a feast.

It was too intense. Her flesh was pillowed with pleasure, and each touch of his slick tongue to her moist center caused her to beg for something she wasn't quite aware of. The sounds he made while he worked her over were something else entirely, and it was obvious how much he was enjoying it. When he moaned against her the vibrations sent a terrific thrill racing down her spine, and her body curled into itself as she went over the edge again. Her throat felt hoarse as it bended around the syllables of his name, but it was so worth it.

She wasn't able to do much more than stare at him through lidded as he brought himself to his feet. His stature seemed much taller than she had remembered, and she gave herself a moment to admire him as she tried to control her racing heart and thoughts.

When she was able to sit up, she meant to say something witty and profound but all that came out was a stunned exhalation that spoke of her experience. His grin told her it was more than he wanted.

"Don't know how that Homo guy didn't like going down on you. You taste fucking amazing."

The blush that pulled across her skin was ridiculous, because he had been more intimate with her than anyone had in a long time. Even still, his compliment made her heart soar, and all she wanted in that moment was to return the favor.

Reaching for him he took a step back, and she felt a stab of panic race through her at his actions. Thoughts smacked her before she willed them to, and she wondered if he had played some sort of cruel joke on her. She wasn't sure how she would take that rejection.

He stamped down her worries by threading his fingers through her hair, and bringing his mouth down to hers in a chaste kiss. Flicking her tongue out against his lips, she was able to taste herself upon them; it was something she found didn't mind in the slightest, and she gripped his chin in her hand in order to further sample the way her essence mixed with his taste.

The kiss lasted for a while, only to end when she started reaching for him once more. She didn't even have to ask her question because he was looking at her with a scorching heat that told her how much he wanted to let her have her way with him. He placed a warm kiss to her forehead before finally explaining, "I promised our friends that I'd make tonight all about you. Believe me when I say that first thing tomorrow I'm going to show you I can fuck you as good as I can eat you out."

She'd been right to think that the reward of her attending game night would be better than the punishment, because if InuYasha was half as good at fucking as he was at cunnilingus then she would be in for one wild ride.

###

END.

**AN:/** Hope you enjoyed! Now I don't want to get anyone's hopes up or anything, but there is a very real possibility of a sequel in the future. I'd say near future, but yeah... that's not how my writing works. We'll be lucky if we see it this decade.

As always thank you to everyone who reads any of my works! A special thank you to those who favorite/review, you provide the juice I need to sustain my writing. No, but really, thank you all!


End file.
